Poor Unfortunate Souls
by Skater xoxo Babe
Summary: Out of all of them, she chose him. Moliver. My part in the tag game. :P


**So here's the deal: I was tagged. Who ever gets tagged has to write a fic about ten random songs. So, set your iPod, MP3, whatever, on shuffle mode and be prepared to write. Sound easy?**

**Think again. You only have the length of the song to write the drabble. Got it? Then, after that is completed, you tag five new writers and the process continues.**

**Ok. So, here's who I tagged:**

**Wish-Upon-A-Falling-Star**

**BoiH8er**

**Buffy's Boyfriend**

**DarkElements10**

**Di Nguyen**

**Song One: Our Song- Taylor Swift**

I was driving Oliver to dinner (since his license had been taken away), and suddenly he turned the music down.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Well, we don't have a song, Miley. Couples should have a song to describe them and just for them," Oliver said. "What should our song be?"

"Our song, is all the love in the world, everything we do together, and most of all, us. That is our song," I replied, as I pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"How could I forget that?" Oliver said with a grin.

**Song Two: Gotta go My Own Way- Vanessa Hudgens**

Oliver has the quarterback on the football team. I guess around 10th grade he started to buff up, nice and strong. And his team-mates told him to ask me out, so he did. I'm happy, for sure. Really, I am. But he doesn't have the time for me. He has changed so much since football became part of his routine. He is not him anymore.

I just can't be with him anymore.

"Oliver, I can't be with you. You aren't Oliver anymore. You are the football quarterback. You're not mine anymore. Bye, Oliver."

**Song Three: The day that I Die- Good Charlotte**

I could feel it. I was going to die. Only 20 years old, and I was going to die. I began writing to my father.

_I love you dad. I am dying, but don't come to visit me. I'll already be gone when you get this. I wish I had a little more time with you._

_XO Miley XO_

I knew I was dying, and yet, I was so happy. Am I happy to just know it?

I went to Oliver's house to give him one last kiss goodbye.

I knocked on the door, and when it opened I said, "I love you." I had never said this before to ANYONE.

**Song Three: Look me in the Eyes- Jonas Brothers**

"Oliver. You've been my inspiration from the start. If it hadn't been for you, I would never have been able to do any of this without you. You're the music in me," I recited in front of my mirror. I wanted Oliver to ask me out so badly, but he never did.

"I am?" a voice from behind said.

I spun around and saw Oliver standing there with an awkward smile on his face.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked nervously.

I waited for him to answer me, but he didn't. God, this is so embarrassing.

Before I had a chance to do anything, he leaned in and gave me a hard, passionate kiss. He pulled away and said, "All of it."

**Song Four: S.O.S.- Jonas Brothers**

Oliver and I had always been best friends, but then around 10th grade we started drifting apart. But about a month after that started happening, he asked me out. I thought it was a good thing, but I was wrong. He started bringing his weird friends on our dates. I couldn't stand it. On our dates he talked to his friends more than he did me. I did everything for him, and he was just another heart-breaker.

"I'm done, Oliver."

**Song Five: What Time is It?- High School Musical 2**

The bell rang. Summer, finally. Oliver and I had been together for 1 year now. Since practically the beginning of 10th grade.

Now we didn't have to think about anything but each other. I love it. We ran out the door to my new car, and kissed passionately. I put the top up on my car, and we stayed there kissing. Summer was the best thing to ever happen.

Too bad we have summer jobs.

**Song Six: Get'cha Head in the Game- High School Musical**

I like Oliver. No, I LOVE Oliver. But girls like me aren't his type. He is a prep. He is popular now. All the talks about it his basketball games. But when it is just him and me, all he can talk about is us.

He needs to choose which he wants, basketball, or me.

**Song Seven: Tied Together With A Smile- Taylor Swift**

"Miley, you are beautiful. Don't ever think anything else," Oliver says to me, and pulls me into a sweet embrace.

"Anyone who says anything other than what I just told you needs glasses," he says.

I smile sweetly at his comments.

"And remember, every time you smile, our relationship gets tighter. You're one smile away from I love you."

I giggle and hug him again.

"I love you Miles. I love you more than my own life," he says and kisses me full on the lips.

"I love you too."

**Song Eight: Stay Beautiful- Taylor Swift**

I laid down in my bed for the night, and heard a faint noise. Oliver, my new best friend singing to me.

I went over to my window, and giggled. "You doughnut! Stop, you'll wake my dad up!" I giggled once more as he continued singing.

"You're beautiful. I just want you to know that. And someday you'll be the most wanted woman in the world. I could only wish you'd be mine," he says to me.

"Oliver, I don't like you that way. I'm so sorry. But I want to be friends, because you are great to me." I walked away from my window, embarrassed that I had to say that. My dad didn't want me dating, so I didn't have a choice. No matter how much I liked him at the time.

Three Years later

I sat backstage at a Hannah concert, as the Jonas Brothers opened for me.

I thought back to that memory. I really do like him still. Or love him.

"Oli...Mike. Do you remember in 7th grade, what you said to me about being the most wanted woman in the world, and..."

"I could only wish you were mine?" Oliver finishes.

"Well I guess this is a wish come true." I lean in and kiss him, right as a paparazzi pops by with a camera.

**Song Nine: When There was Me and You- Vanessa Hudgens**

Oliver told me that he would try out for the school musical. But since he lately has been trying to get popular, he bailed. He decided to go the football tryouts. He knew he could never make it, but football was better than singing in his opinion.

He made me want him, for being there, he made me change. And now he is doing this to me.

I wanted him, and that made me think that he would be there for you. I confused my feelings with the truth. I guess I liked how that looked better.

I guess it's over.

**Song Ten: Poor Unfortunate Souls- Jonas Brothers**

I had turned down a dozen guys at least. Lilly always called them poor unfortunate souls. She had became obsessed with The Little Mermaid lately, I guess.

Well finally there was one guy who had the guts. To do something about it. He asked me out. And I said yes. I said yes to Oliver Oken. And I said yes to him at twice more to him. He asked me to marry him after a while, and I said yes. And when we got married and the priest asked if I took him to be my lawfully wedded husband and I said yes.

**A/N:**

**So, you like them?**

**I'd love to get reviews!**

**And those of you that I tagged, I wouldn't mind being tagged back!**

**:D**

**Luv 'ya,**

**Roxi**


End file.
